Ensemble
by Laorus
Summary: Les derniers instants de Krokmou et d'Harold


_C'était une nuit sans lune. Les étoiles faisaient des clins d'œil au monde, indifférentes aux évènements qui se passaient sous elles. Elles restaient, comme toujours, des spectatrices. Simplement des spectatrices._

_Et, pourtant, sous elles, les cieux et la terre se déchainaient et s'enflammaient. Les cris et les rugissements déchiraient le silence de la nuit. _

_L'île, perdue au milieu de l'océan glacé, qui était habituellement si tranquille était, alors, réveillée et en pleine bataille. _

_Sur les rives et dans les cieux, deux terribles armées se fracassaient l'une contre l'autre. L'une venait des innombrables navires postés au large de l'île l'autre était formée des habitants de l'île même. _

_Les hommes et femmes des deux armées portaient des cuirasses faites de cuir de fer. Leurs armes étaient des épées, des haches, des lances, des pieux et, parfois, leurs poings nus. Ils étaient semblables... Si ce n'est leurs étendards._

_C'était les bêtes que certains des combattants montaient qui variaient les unes des autres. Ces reptiles volants n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qui leur faisait face dans le camp adverse. Ces reptiles volants étaient, tous, des dragons. Dans les deux camps, ces bêtes étaient puissantes et majestueuses._

_Les dragons sont toujours des bêtes étaient puissantes et majestueuses. Elles ont toujours quelques caractéristiques communes. Un corps écaillé dont la teinte leur permet de se fondre dans leur habitat. Ils avaient, tous, la gueule pourvue d'incroyables et mortelles dents qui prouvaient qu'on avait à faire à de redoutables prédateurs carnivores. Leurs principales moyens d'attaque était la projection de flammes, de venin ou de son intolérable. Un humain qui faisait face à une de ces redoutables créatures avait de grande chance pour que l'attaque principale du dragon soit une de celles-ci._

_Mais les dragons dans chacun des deux camps étaient bien différents les uns des autres. Les reptiles volants natifs de l'île étaient, en fait, bien moins grands que leurs assaillants._

_Cependant, leur taille n'avait aucune incidence sur la volonté. Tout comme les humains de leur camp, ils étaient farouchement déterminés à défendre leur terre et leur vie. Plus important, ils étaient prêts à tout faire pour défendre l'ami qui les montait. _

_Et, il en était de même pour les vikings qui les montaient._

_Il y avait une raison simple à cela. Cette raison était qu'ils n'avaient pas une relation de propriétaire. Leur relation était amicale. Ils étaient égaux. La relation était basée sur la confiance, le respect et l'amitié… et, maintes aventures avaient renforcé ce lien. Sur cette île, sur Berk, les dragons n'étaient pas esclaves des humains. Au contraire des dragons du camp ennemi. Non, sur l'île de Berk, les dragons étaient ou pouvaient être amis avec les humains. Et c'est ce que tous les dragons montés défendaient avec tant d'énergie._

_Un duo en particulier bataillait avec acharnement. L'humain et le dragon étaient, sans aucun doute, les liés les plus exemplaires. Aucun autre dragon et humain n'était aussi intime qu'eux deux. Ce duo était légendaire sur l'île de Berk et ces environs. Chacun connaissait leur histoire. Chacun connaissait ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce fils de chef qui, mis à l'écart par son propre peuple, brava les interdits et les préjugés en refusant de tuer le dragon qu'il avait abattu. Tous connaissaient les détails de leur amitié naissante qui permit l'émergence d'un nouveau mode de vie. Tous savaient les prouesses adolescentes de Harold, le conquérant des dragons._

_Mais, à l'heure de cette bataille, Harold le sage n'était plus un adolescent malingre et un peu maladroit. Il n'était plus, non plus, un simple fils de chef. Au temps de cette bataille sanglante, Harold le sage était le chef respecté de Berk. Il était un grand homme mince et musclé. Marié à une guerrière farouche du nom de Astrid la sans peur et père d'un garçon et d'une fille aussi savants et courageux que leurs parents._

_Au cours de cette bataille de plusieurs jours, Harold et son dragon, le vaillant et fidèle furie nocturne, combattirent avec acharnement au côté de leurs hommes. Son vieux groupe d'amis, les premiers dragonniers, l'avaient suivi tout du long. Sa femme avec lui au premier rang de l'escadrille, les premiers dragonniers se montraient de farouches adversaires._

_C'est à la troisième journée de la bataille qu'une tragédie frappa durement la petite île qui avait été, un temps, paisible. Il y avait déjà eu nombres de morts parmi les Berkiens mais, celle-ci ( et celle qui la suivi) frappa durement le peuple de vikings. _

_La belle et redoutable Astrid tomba sur le champ de bataille. Elle mourut comme elle avait vécu, courageusement. Elle et sa dragonne furent prises dans un guet-apens. Et, pourtant, quatre hommes perdirent la vie avant qu'elle ne tombe._

_Rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un dragon blessé. Les ennemis de Berk s'en aperçurent vite. Car nul ne fut blessés que tempête lorsque Astrid rendit son dernier souffle. Aucune blessure n'est plus douloureuse que celle du cœur. Et la douleur de Tempête fut intense et inguérissable. Sa rage à la perte de son ami depuis plus de vingt ans fut implacable. Tempête rendit hommage à son ami avant d'aller la rejoindre. Dans sa colère et sa douleur, le dragon vipère abattit des dizaines d'ennemis avant de périr d'un pieu dans le cœur._

_Et la douleur de tempête fut intense et inguérissable. Sa rage à la perte de son ami depuis plus de vingt ans fut implacable. Tempête rendit hommage à son ami avant d'aller la rejoindre. Dans sa colère et sa douleur, le dragon vipère abattit des dizaines d'ennemis avant de périr d'un pieu dans le cœur._

_Les nouvelles de la mort de sa femme et de sa fidèle monture n'atteignirent Harold qu'à la nuit tombée. Ce n'était pas le temps des deuils mais le chef de Berk prit, tout de même, la nuit pour pleurer sa femme._

_Au levée du soleil, les ennemis de Berk découvrirent un chef et son peuple plus déterminé que jamais à les vaincre._

_Et les Berkiens y réussirent. Ils semblèrent parvenir à repousser l'ennemi. Semblèrent seulement. Malheureusement ! Car le pire vint deux jours après la disparition d'Astrid. Le chef ennemi se joignit, enfin, à son armée. Il montait un immense dragon. Plus grand que la Mort Rouge que Harold et Krokmou vainquirent une fois. Le dragon était immense et large. Ses ailes étaient d'une grande envergure. Ce dragon-ci était plus dangereux que Mort Rouge car il était plus en forme. L'humain qui l'avait capturé l'avait visiblement durement entrainé à la bataille. Capturé, oui. Car, c'était tout ce qu'était ce dragon était un captif._

_Mais, en dépit de cette ténébreuse situation, les Berkiens avaient encore l'espoir de vaincre et de survivre à cette attaque. Parce que le dragon était la dernière carte dans la manche de cet adversaire qui ne voulait qu'une chose : les réduire tous, dragons et vikings, en esclavage. Mais ce dragon était sa meilleure arme. Le chef de leur ennemi montait ce dragon. Alors s'ils l'abattaient, ça en serait fini de cette armée. Si on coupait la tête d'un serpent, le reste du corps mourrait. Ça en serait de même pour l'armée. Sans le chef, elle serait en déroute._

_Ils concentrèrent, donc, leurs attaques sur le chef des Têtes Cassées, les attaquants. Vague après vague, les Berkiens se jetèrent sur le dragon et son dresseur. A chaque attaque, le duo inséparable, Krokmou et Harold, était à leur tête._

_Puis, le troisième jour qui suivi l'entrée du chef des Têtes Cassées dans la bataille signa la fin de la bataille. Après huit jours ininterrompu de combat, les Berkiens lancèrent une attaque. Elle était semblable aux autres. Rien n'aurait pu laisser deviner ce qui arriva alors._

_Les premiers dragonniers lancèrent une attaque massive. Et, à un moment ou un autre, il y eut une réaction en chaine. Un jet de flammes de l'un des dragons de Berk frappa, certainement, un point particulièrement sensible du dragon. Un point qui provoqua une série de petites explosions qui, mises ensembles, en formaient une énorme. On supposa, plus tard, que l'un des tirs avait touché une poche de gaz sur la peau de la bête d'où la série d'explosions._

_L'enfer se déchaina à partir de là._

_Et, lorsque tout se calma, le chef était à terre son armée était en déroute et son dragon avait pris sa liberté._

_Mais la victoire fut ternie. On ne retrouverait ni le chef, ni sa monture._

_Il fallut une demi-journée avant qu'on ne les trouve finalement au milieu des cendres et des débris._

_La scène avait été terriblement familière pour ceux qui avait vécu la bataille contre Mort Rouge. Mais, elle était plus terrible encore. _

_On trouva Krokmou étendu sur le côté, les ailes pendantes le long de son corps mollement. Mais, cette fois, contrairement à la fin de bataille contre Mort-Rouge, la poitrine du Furie nocturne ne se soulevait pas. On s'était approché et on avait découvert, tenu avec amour et précaution, le chef Harold. L'homme était dans la même position qu'en cette lointaine journée où leur amitié en était encore à ses prémices. Mais, ce jour là, Harold ne se réveilla jamais. _

La femme se détourna de la statue devant elle et s'accroupit devant son petit garçon en larmes. L'enfant était mince et petit. Si différent de ceux de son âge. Si rêveur et solitaire.

Elle lui sourit et acheva cette histoire de leur peuple :

_« La scène était terrible, certes… Mais, en même temps magnifique. Les deux amis portaient une expression de paix. Tous les deux ne semblaient que dormir. Ils reposaient, ensembles, se protégeant jusque dans la mort. Ils avaient du temps à se trouver mais lorsque c'était rencontré, leur amitié n'en avait été plus forte et plus intense. »_

La femme se tourna vers la statue de fer qui représentait une furie nocturne harnaché et son cavalier, Harold, accroupit entre ses pattes. La statue était si réaliste que l'on pouvait s'attendre à se que les personnes s'animent. On avait l'impression de sentir leur force et leur joie de vivre à travers leurs sourires figés.

Le garçon posa une main respectueuse sur une des pattes du dragon de fer et retrouva le sourire. La viking posa une main sur l'épaule de son enfant qui leva les yeux vers elle.

« Tu trouveras ton dragon. Les autres enfants ont tort. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour recevoir son dragon. Chercher à faire le lien avec un dragon à l'âge de quatorze est une simple tradition. Tu es le descendant de Harold, le Sage. Un jour, le dragon qui te correspond te trouvera et votre amitié sera aussi rayonnante que celle de Harold et Krokmou. »

Le garçon hocha la tête avec un sourire pleinement heureux avant de s'éloigner rejoindre les enfants du village.

La femme posa encore son regard sur la statue du premier dragonnier et de sa monture à jamais liés, à jamais ami.


End file.
